


Psycho

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Psycho, mention of murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Un drabble 221B sur Jim Moriarty, basé sur la chanson "Psycho" de Muse





	Psycho

Jim Moriarty n’était pas un homme comme les autres, il y avait lui et les autres. Il était unique. Il était le plus intelligent. Il savait manipuler les autres à son avantage, les faire faire ce qu’il voulait juste en leur murmurant les bons mots.

Jim commis son premier meurtre très jeune. Un camarade d’école, meurtre des plus facile et qui ne fut jamais résolu car il passa pour un simple accident. Un accident mortel et infortuné. Son second meurtre fut celui de sa mère. L’amour ne conduit nulle part. L’amour freinait son génie alors il s’était débarrassé de l’amour.

  
Les années passèrent et il se construit un réseau, il utilisait les personnes pouvant l’aider puis il les tuait. Sans remords. Sans regrets.

  
L’esprit n’est qu’un programme, quelque chose de relativement simple une fois qu’on l’a compris. Quand on possède le code, il suffit d’être comme un virus et de reprogrammer la personne et ainsi, on peut faire de n’importe qui son pion, son tueur. Quelqu’un qui ne pose pas de questions. Et lui, le plus grand Criminel Consultant de tous les temps, n’était jamais accusé.

  
Jim était un génie, un Psychopathe, il n’a jamais été un Ange et il n’avait jamais voulu prétendre en être un.  
Etre un grand homme lui suffisait.  
Il n’avait pas besoin d’être un homme bien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc le dernier 221B de cette série. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite collection, peut-être que j'en rajouterais un jour mais pour le moment je clôture cette série. Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
